Christopher Robin
Christopher Robin is a character in Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise, based on the novels by A.A. Milne. Milne based the character off of his real-life son Christopher Robin Milne. Christopher Robin is a young boy who is one of Winnie the Pooh's best friends. His other furry friends include Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl. Personality Christopher Robin is a friendly young boy. He is very friendly, and is usually the one the others go to when help is needed. He seems to be very intelligent for a boy of his age. He's also very adventurous. Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin appears in all three segments of the film. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is first seen repairing Eeyore's tail by nailing it on. Pooh borrows a balloon from him, and asks Christopher Robin to lead him to a muddy place. After disguising himself as a rain cloud, Pooh attempts to get honey from a tree. Christopher Robin helps by pretending that it is going to rain. However, the bees see through the disguise, and both Christopher Robin and Pooh are forced to jump in the mud hole to escape. Later, when Pooh becomes stuck in Rabbit's door, Christopher Robin is summoned by Rabbit to look into the problem. As Pooh is too fat to be removed at the time, Christopher Robin advises waiting until Pooh has grown thin again. When this happens, Christopher leads a tug-of-war which successfully removes Pooh. During Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Christopher Robin is called when Owl's home is destroyed by the wind. Christopher Robin sadly tells Owl that the home is unfixable, causing Eeyore to volunteer to find a new home for Owl. During the flood, Christopher Robin's home, shown to be a tree, is the only area not flooded, and so it serves as a gathering place. Upon receiving Piglet's message, he sends Owl to find Piglet. Later, Christopher Robin throws a party in honor of Pooh's rescue of Piglet, and expands the party when Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. In Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!, Christopher Robin is called on when Roo and Tigger are stuck in the tree. Christoper Robin uses his coat as a net to catch Roo. When Rabbit tries to hold Tigger to his promise to no longer bounce, Christopher Robin agrees that a bouncy Tigger is better. He is seen bouncing along side everyone else. At the end of the film, it's revealed that Christopher Robin is going to school. He is later seen walking with Pooh. Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin In this movie,Christopher Robin has a big role. He tries to tell Pooh that he's going to school the next day(the first day of fall) and writes Pooh a note to tell him this.However, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet are unable to read the note. So,they go to Owl for help, who misreads the word "School" as "Skull". Pooh and his friends(excluding Owl) then go to Skull to find Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin finds Pooh and his friends at Skull and they all head back towards the part of the Hundred Acre Wood they live in. Christopher Robin is last seen with Pooh,who promises to always wait for Christopher Robin to return from school. The Tigger Movie Christopher Robin appears near the end of the film, after Tigger is rescued from the avalanche. Christopher Robin helps Tigger to realize that his family actually consists of his friends. To this extent, Christopher Robin takes a picture of everyone for Tigger. Piglet's Big Movie Christopher Robin makes a minor appearance. One of the stories in Piglet's scrapbook tells of an expedition to search for the North Pole. Christopher Robin arrives at the end of a rescue of Roo, who had fallen into the river. Christopher Robin credits the rescue to Pooh, and Pooh and friends regret not giving Piglet, who had actually rescued Roo, the credit. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Christopher Robin makes some brief, non-speaking cameo appearances near the credits. Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin is first seen giving Pooh signs to post around the woods informing the residents about a very important meeting. The meeting is centered around Eeyore's missing tail and Owl suggests a contest for its recover, or replacement. However, Owl also suggests a prize to be issued, and after being puzzled as to what the prize should be, Pooh decides on honey. The contests begins and but the team decides on Kanga's knitted tail. Later on, Pooh goes over to Christopher Robin's house for some honey. Instead, Pooh finds a note but, being a bear of very little brains, is unable to read it. Pooh sends the note over to Owl who claims that Christopher Robin was kidnapped by a creature called the Backson. The friends then set off on a hunt for the beast to save Christopher but it turns out, Christopher Robin was only at school for the day. Even hungrier than ever, Pooh heads to Owl's house to asks for honey, but he spots Eeyore's real tail being used as a bell ringer. Pooh makes the difficult choice in choosing the honey or returning Eeyore's tail, but ultimately decides to return Eeyore's tail. Christopher Robin sews the tail back onto Eeyore's rear and is incredibly proud of Pooh. As a reward, Christopher Robin and the friends present a massive jar of honey to Pooh. In the end, Christopher and Pooh walk into the sunset, while recapping Pooh's important success. Television The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin's depiction here is slightly different than the films. Here, Christopher Robin lives in a home with his mother (Robin is implied to be the last name), and often visits his friends in the Hundred Acre Woods. Several episodes also take place at his home. He is shown to have nightmares after watching scary movies in one episode. Most noticeably, he has an American accent as opposed to a British one. Some episodes revolve around various issues Christopher Robin is facing. In "Home is Where the Home Is", Christopher Robin runs away after accidentally breaking a statue. The friends offer their homes, but Christopher Robin eventually decides to return to his own home. In "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible", Christopher Robin must face a monster named Crud who lives under the bed and has kidnapped Pooh and Piglet. As a result, Christopher Robin vows to keep his room clean so that Crud never returns. "A Pooh Day Afternoon" shows Christopher Robin being given the responsibility of dog-sitting a neighbor's pet. "Grown, But Not Forgotten" depicts Christopher Robin being nervous about going to his first grown up party. The friends help him get over his nervousness, but eventually Pooh and the others worry that Christopher Robin will grow up and forget them. House of Mouse Christopher makes minor cameo appearances seen with Pooh and friends. He was also seen during the finale in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. My Friends Tigger & Pooh Christopher Robin has been replaced with a young female by the name of Darby. However he still manages to make some appearances in the show and seemingly grew up a little. Many fans believe Darby may be related to Christopher Robin and possibly his little sister although it has never been confirmed. Disney Parks Christopher Robin is a very rare character in the Disney Parks. Up to now, he has only appeared in parades and in special Winnie the Pooh themed events. It is currently unknown if he will become a regular meetable character. He also appears in the various Winnie the Pooh attractions across the various parks. Gallery Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin and friends friends.jpg|Christopher Robin and Pooh fixing.jpg|Christopher Robin and Eeyore Capture1.JPG|Christopher trying to pull Pooh out of Rabbit's hole Pigletsbigmovie 299.jpg|Christopher Robin in Piglet's Big Movie ori_christopher.jpg|Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Christopher Robin at Christmastime.jpg Christopher Robin in house of mouse.jpg|Christopher Robin in House of Mouse 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg Christopher Robin.gif|Christopher Robin Clip art Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2651.jpg Tumblr n442ukbHeO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Winnie the pooh line up.jpg|Winnie the Pooh cast line-up Christopher_Robin_Icon.jpg Trivia *If his birthday is correct, then he would still be alive today with over 30 years of age if he was real. *Originally, he had solid black eyes but they were later given more detail throughout the years. *In the 2011 animated film, he is wearing a Jewish skull cap implying he might be Jewish. *Having mostly been a supporting character, he has become more famous as the boyfriend of Alice from Alice in Wonderland, given their similar imaginative traits. Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Iconic characters